


Not Alone

by Anonymous_Reader_4D7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Homecoming AU, OC Symbiote, Others - Freeform, Season 7 Episode 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Reader_4D7/pseuds/Anonymous_Reader_4D7
Summary: WIP - Working TitleHomecoming AUAnubis, after capturing Jonas, decides to implant him with a symbiote - one which had been a spy in Ba'al's ranks, and lost it's host in the escape.(Spoiler Alert!:Turns out it's actually a Tok'ra spy, who is willing to try and help Jonas and Daniel escape.)





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first posted story, and it's a WIP. I hate WIP's, so I hate doing this to y'all, especially knowing that posting is going to be very very sporatic and unpredictable. Sorry. It's honestly very likely that I will simply stop/not update this story, so I understand if that turns you away. For those of you who continue - thank you so much, and please tell me what you think: good, bad, it all helps me improve. Suggestions as to where the story should go, as long as they don't interfere with my own plans, may be incorporated into the story, so feel free to share.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

Jonas struggles as Anubis circles the chair he's chained to. "What do you want from me? You already probed my memories, what more do you want?"

Anubis chuckles, and gestures his underling closer. "You have a very unique physiology, Jonas Quinn. One which Nirti was interested in, and saw has great potential as a host."

Jonas freezes briefly, before glaring at Anubis. "I'm not going to just submit to being your host. If you really saw the incident with Nirti, then you'll know I turned her down."

Anubis nods. "Yes. And based off my initial scans, you appear to possess the ability to potentially fight off an invading symbiote. That is why I am testing your potential with one of my underlings. A former spy in Baal's ranks. Should you fight him off, it is no loss to me. Should he take over, he'll make a report on your potential to me after a period of time."

He then gestures to the Jaffa standing near the door, and the warrior carries over a handheld tank with a symbiote inside. Jonas tenses up, still struggling willfully.

"You won't get away with this."

Anubis chuckles darkly, gesturing for the underling to grab Jonas's mouth. He gives Anubis a puzzled look.

"Milord, his mouth?"

Anubis seems to snarl at the underling. "Should he prove to be a valuable host, I do not want him blemished. Now, do as I say."

The underling nods submissively and grips Jonas's mouth firmly, holding it open despite his struggling. Anubis reaches in the tank and lifts out the symbiote, before holding it over Jonas's mouth.

Jonas's eyes widen in fear, before Anubis drops the symbiote. It enters Jonas, and his eyes flare, before his whole body slackens.

Anubis nods at the underling, who steps away from Jonas's now limp form. "He must be left undisturbed, or Damon will not have a chance to overpower him. Post a guard outside his cell, and observe him carefully, but do not disturb him. Alert me when he awakens."

The underling nods, and Anubis leaves the cell.

 

* * *

 

Jonas mentally struggles against the symbiote invading him. " _Get out!_ "

Its voice, oddly concerned and gentle, makes him pause.

" _ **Jonas Quinn! Please, hear me out.**_ "

Jonas pauses in his struggling, but refuses to let up any ground.

The symbiote seems relieved, before saying, " _ **My name is Damon. I am a Tok'ra. I was sent into Anubis's ranks undercover, and from there sent into Baal's ranks.**_

" _ **Baal discovered me, and I was required to flee. However, my cover in Anubis's ranks was still intact, so I returned there. My host, Jason, died of an injury sustained in our escape. Anubis placed me in a holding tank until he could find a suitable host, believing me to still be his loyal spy.**_ "

Jonas sighs mentally, before he concentrates slightly. " _You're a spy. In Anubis's ranks. From the Tok'ra. Did I catch all that?_ "

Damon's agreement is gentle. " _ **Yes. And, I am willing to help you, and Dr. Jackson, escape, as Anubis will likely trust me to leave. Also, should you wish it, even now, but particularly after our escape, I would be willing to leave you. It is not easy, but it can be done.**_ "

Jonas's surprise bubbles up briefly, before he realizes the sincerity coming from the symbiote. " _I… I believe you, Damon. I'll take you up on getting out of here. But as to making you leave… let me think on that. M'kay?_ "

Damon's agreement is relieved. " _ **Of course, Jonas Quinn. And know, no matter what happens, I will abide to your decision.**_ "

Jonas's reply is thankful. " _Thank you. Now… what do I need to do so you can help get us out of here?_ "

Damon is amused, and replies gently, " _ **You must let me in, Jonas Quinn. I must have control of the body in order to play my role. And… I may have to say things about you, your people, and the Tau'ri, that I do not mean, simply to facilitate our escape.**_ "

Jonas agrees gently. " _I understand, Damon. And, you can just call me Jonas._ "

Damon's reply is warm, pleased. " _ **Thank you, Jonas.**_ "

Damon then takes control of Jonas's body, causing his eyes to flare, and the guard to cautiously approach the edge of the cell.

"My lord Damon?"

Damon lifts Jonas's head, and stares piercingly at the Jaffa. " **Go inform Lord Anubis that I have taken control of my host.** "

The Jaffa nods and jogs off down the hall, while the second guard remains in his place.

 

* * *

 

 

The first guard returns minutes later, following Anubis into the cell. Anubis walks forward, observing Damon's position.

Damon lowers his head slightly. " **My lord Anubis. I have successfully subdued the host you have so graciously provided.** "

Anubis nods. "I am pleased. Did you encounter any resistance?"

Damon nods, his gaze still lowered in a sign of submission. " **Yes my lord. A great deal thereof. However, it was not more than I could overcome. Your servant is not as weak as some.** "

Anubis nods appreciatively, circling Damon, who is still restrained in the chair. "What of his physiology? Is it as superior as I have been led to believe?"

Damon pauses, as if assessing Jonas's abilities. " **I am uncertain, my lord. I believe he is somewhat physically more superior to my previous hosts, and there is a definite mental superiority. However, I do not believe him to yet be as advanced as that of a Hok'tar.** "

Anubis nods slowly, thoughtfully. "His mental superiority - it is not causing you difficulty. You have completely suppressed him?"

Damon shakes his head. " **Once I defeated his defenses, he seemed resigned to his fate. His fight, though fierce, was a final, desperate struggle. It was too weak.** "

Anubis scoffs slightly, before gesturing to the Jaffa. "Release him."

The Jaffa hurries to do so, and as soon as he is released, Damon stands up, rubbing his wrists slightly.

Anubis moves to stand in front of him, before saying, "Jonas Quinn's companion, Dr. Jackson, is still loose upon the ship. I want you to play the part of Jonas Quinn, so that we may locate him, and perhaps locate the source of the rebellion on the planet."

Damon nods. " **Of course, my lord. What would you have me do?** "

Anubis gestures vaguely. "You will be left here, unguarded. The chair will be removed, and you will act as though Jonas Quinn, as though my prisoner. You and Dr. Jackson will escape, and you will report to me, through my Jaffa, the location of the Kelownan rebellion, and their Stargate, should you locate it."

Damon nods. " **Yes my lord.** "

Anubis inclines his head, pleased, before exiting the cell. The Jaffa removes the chair, then engages the force field, and both guards leave.

As soon as they are all out of sight, Damon lets out a sigh and sits down, resting his head back against the wall.

" _ **I am sorry Jonas.**_ "

Jonas is puzzled. " _For what? I'm not dead, and my situation hasn't gotten any worse. If anything, my chances of escape, especially with Dr. Jackson, have greatly improved._ "

Damon sighs, staring at the ceiling. " _ **The whole situation. I was forced upon you, and I said things through you that should not have come from your mouth. And despite that, you are still trapped inside the cell, with no evident way out.**_ "

Jonas pauses, before his reply echoes gently. " _Damon, it's not your fault. You didn't choose this. And you tried your best to get us out of here. That's good enough for me._ "

Damon sighs again, but this time it is a more appreciative sigh. " _ **You are extremely optimistic, Jonas. I admire that.**_ "

Jonas's reply is cheerful, yet almost shrugged. " _Glad you do. Now let's hope Dr. Jackson finds us._ "

Damon nods slowly, before returning control back to Jonas as he thinks, " _ **Agreed.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Ch. 2 is in the works, but, like I said, don't really expect anything of this anytime soon. Sorry!
> 
> Ideas are welcome, and I'll try to respond to comments when I can.


End file.
